SOLEDAD
by sucky
Summary: Un cielo gris;  tan gris como la vida,  congelada la nariz;  de un par de viejos,  en choza compartida.  Y unos anteojos;   k ya no miran,   el implacable destino;  k los pobres sufrían.  Rotos, raspados, opacos están;  por ello no ven a la muerte,  k alr


**Hola… de nuevo yo aquí visitándoles y dejando una nueva historia; es un pequeño one-shot, basado en un poema que hice hace años, que espero les guste, a diferencia de mi primer historia **Solo Quiero Verte **en este por recomendación de **Angel de una Ala** no puse el poema y creo que fue lo mejor,pero puse una parte de el en el resumen... sin mas espero sea de su agrado y los dejo leer.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son del maestro Kishimoto-sama, por otro lado la historia si es mía ya que salió de mi loca cabeza, al igual que los horrores de ortografía que salieron de mi ignorancia gramatical **

_**bla-bla-bla **pensamientos_

**bla-bla-bla**_hablan_

_***=*=*SOLEDAD*=*=***_

.

.

Era una fría mañana de mediados de Enero, el cielo se veía de un azul obscuro y los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer silenciosos, tornando de blanco el paisaje, una pareja de viejecillos se encontraban ya de pie, junto a la pequeña chimenea que se encargaba de proveer el hogar de calor; él, de una ya, blanca cabellera observaba a su amada con sus negros ojos que hacia varios años, hacían juego en aquel entonces con su azabache melena, miraba silencioso como su mujer, se movía de aquí para allá con su largo cabello meciéndose al ritmo de su cuerpo, este al igual que el de su amado, se mostraba de igual manera pintado de blanco y recorría su espalda hasta alcanzar sus rodillas por la parte de atrás, ella se encontraba alistando todo para comenzar a almorzar, y él hipnotizado veía como ella conservaba aún su grácil manera de moverse, tan silenciosa y elegante como en antaño había sido.

Ella a su vez veía por el rabillo del ojo, como su amado la observaba en silencio, y sin quererlo una leve sonrisa se formo en su boca…si en silencio; así había sido desde siempre su relación, no había necesidad de palabras vanas, que se quedarían olvidadas en algún lugar del tiempo, ellos hablaban poco aún entre ellos, y con los demás las palabras eran aún mas escasas, pero eso a ellos no les importaba mucho, así eran inmensamente felices, o eso era lo que él pensaba, porque dentro del corazón de ella existía esa duda. – _**¿Realmente Sasuke-kun será feliz a mi lado? **_–. Se preguntaba; esa aunque mayor, hermosa ojiperla en su interior, – **Sasuke-koi, el almuerzo ya esta listo** – ella corto sus pensamientos centrándose en comenzar a desayunar, acompañada del amor de su vida, que si bien no había sido el primero, si había sido el verdadero, y definitivamente no se arrepentía de nada de lo que habían tenido que pasar por estar juntos, pero y él, – **¿**_**Sasuke-koi se arrepentirá de estar a mi lado? **_– se preguntaba ella, tratando de convencerse a si misma de que _**NO**_, él no se arrepentía de estar a su lado, a pesar de no darle "eso", de lo que se le había privado por el simple y único hecho de estar con él. – _**Si estar contigo Sasuke es lo único que yo necesito para ser feliz **_–. Se decía así misma tratando de convencerse de ello, sin embargo ya contaban con más de 80 años cada uno, y algunos de sus amigos ya habían partido de este mundo, mientras que los demás disfrutaban de su vejez en compañía de la familia que con esfuerzo habían conseguido formar.

Y ellos… solos… solo contaban con la compañía el uno del otro, –** ¿Nuevamente con inseguridades hime? **– le pregunto él a ella con el ceño fruncido y llevándose un nuevo bocado a su boca, – **eh, etto no Sasuke-koi, y-yo s-solo e-etto, mmm y-yo no **– tartamudeo ella de nueva cuenta como en sus años de juventud hacía al estar nerviosa, Sasuke frunció el ceño aún mas de lo que lo había hecho, – **sabes perfectamente que no sabes mentir hime **– dijo mostrando una casi imperceptible sonrisa – ¿**porque tratas de mentirme si sabes que no lo lograrás?, además creo que te lo he dicho un millón de veces… nunca… por ningún motivo, me arrepentiría de haberme casado contigo **– le dijo esto y le dirigió una mirada que le exigía una contestación, – **sabes… no puedo evitarlo… yo en verdad quisiera… yo quisiera **– las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro, haciendo el recorrido desde sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas y terminando estrelladas en la mesa, – **Sasuke yo… deseaba tanto… s-ser u-una v-verdadera f-familia, c-con u-unos he-hermosos hi-hijos tu-tuyos y-y m-míos… p-pero n-no p-pudo s-ser, y-yo n-no p-pude da-dártelos **– decía Hinata sin poder evitar estallar en llanto, – **Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan… ¡ellos si tuvieron su familia, no hubieras deseado ver a nuestros hijos jugando con los suyos, convirtiéndose en los mas grandes shinobis! **– gritó Hinata por primera vez frente a Sasuke, quien se puso de pie y se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, uno de esos que le daba en pocas ocasiones, no porque fuera poco cariñoso con ella, no; para nada, todo lo contrario, con ella el Uchiha se había permitido mostrar una faceta que solo ella conocía, la de un hombre sumamente cariñoso y tierno, además de detallista, si; algo que nadie sabia, solo ellos dos, –** Hinata… no puedo negarte que me hubiera hecho muy feliz el haber sido padre **– se corto tomando una bocanada de aire, mientras Hinata se apretaba en el abrazo a un mas a él, – **demo… prefiero estar contigo, y que envejezcamos en una soledad compartida entre los dos, que estar rodeado de pequeños Uchihas que me llamen padre, y aun así vivir en la soledad al no tenerte con migo **– le susurro el ojinegro a su mujer, quien no hiso mas que jalar el rostro de su amado hasta su rostro y juntar sus labios con los de él, en un dulce beso que calmo los doloridos corazones de ambos y uniendo sus tristes recuerdos.

.

.

.

_Flash back_

_En una enorme habitación, se encontraban en silencio todos los que en ella se encontraban, entre ellos una hermosa peliazul de opalina mirada, se encontraba con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, debido a las palabras que su padre había dicho, _–_**si en verdad deseas estar con el traidor ese **_– _había dicho su padre con enojo y desprecio, para luego continuar_ –_** lo permitiremos, pero debes saber que serás denigrada a la familia secundaria, y se te impondrán dos sellos… uno de ellos obviamente será el de "sumisión", puesto en todo miembro del Bouke, y el otro será un sello especial de fertilidad, que evitará que traigas al mundo hijos de ese miserable Uchiha **_– _las palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza, que hacer Sasuke le había dicho que haría lo que fuera necesario por estar con ella, sin embargo también habían hablado de lo que querían en el futuro que tendrían juntos, y entre las cosas que habían hablado, era de los hijos que ambos querían tener juntos; ellos deseaban construir la familia que ellos no habían podido tener… ella había visto un brillo especial en los ojos de Sasuke cuando habían tocado ese tema, sin duda Sasuke quería ser padre, tanto como ella deseaba ser madre; sin embargo ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ello si de estar con el Uchiha se trataba, y ¿porque no simplemente huir de la aldea y buscar un lugar en el que pudiesen vivir feliz y cómodamente como civiles?; si eso fuera posible; pero no lo era, Sasuke había sido marcado al regresar a la aldea y si ese sello fuese activado, sin importar el lugar o la distancia el Uchiha simplemente moriría, sin embargo _–**si es posible deseo esperar a que Sasuke regrese de su misión y tomar la decisión entre los dos, si es todo me retiro padre **– _la ojiluna se retiro a su habitación deseaba descansar y reacomodar sus ideas para enfrentar al azabache y decirle lo que su clan había decidido._

_Los días pasaron y ella estaba mas segura que nunca, de que por estar al lado del Uchiha, ella haría lo que fuera, sin embargo no sabia lo que Sasuke decidiría, no dudaba de su amor por ella pero el renunciar a ser padre, que era algo que él deseaba tanto, no la hacía sentirse muy bien que digamos, __**¿porque no simplemente mandar al demonio a su clan y vivir su vida al lado de Sasuke como ella deseara?,**__ sencillo; no era posible Sasuke no podría salir de la aldea y ella no podría desafiar a su clan ya que eran los que controlaban el sello de Sasuke, __**¿tal vez pudieran adoptar?**__, no tampoco podían porque a Sasuke se le temía y odiaba todavía, y no creía que les permitieran hacer algo así, además su clan seguramente no lo permitiría ya que harían todo lo posible por hacerlos desistir, __**¿entonces que hacer?**__; solo esperar, esperar un día mas hasta que el Uchiha regresará y lo decidieran entre los dos._

_Tenia varios días de no ver al azabache, este simplemente la había evitado desde el momento que ella le había dicho los términos, que su clan había impuesto para poder estar juntos, ella se encontraba desolada, de cierta manera entendía al Uchiha después de todo el deseaba tener una familia, ¿__**Por qué condenarse al lado de una mujer que no podría dársela?**__, la respuesta era obvia; __**no lo haría**__, eso era lo que ella pensaba a esas alturas, y aunque se encontraba triste lo aceptaba y asumía con toda la fortaleza que le era posible. Y ahí estaba él, caminando hacia ella con su rostro sin emoción como era costumbre verle, sin demorar demasiado llego hasta ella y le dijo que lo siguiera, que debían hablar, ella ni tarda ni perezosa le siguió sin chistar hasta el bosque junto a los campos de entrenamiento de sus equipos._

–**Hinata… yo… ¿quiero saber, si estas dispuesta?**_– dijo de la nada el ojinegro__**, **_– **¿dispuesta a que Sasuke-kun?** – _Cuestiono la Hyuga, mostrando la sorpresa en su rostro por la pregunta del pelinegro, _– **dispuesta a dejar de ser madre por estar a mi lado, de olvidarte de formar una familia como es tu deseo **– _respondió cabizbajo el Uchiha, – _**¿estas dispuesto tu a no hacer renacer tu clan solo por estar al lado de esta kunoichi, la cual te ama tanto, que no le importa nada mas que ser la compañera de tu vida Sasuke-koi? **–_ dijo la Hyuga, a la vez que pasaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de este y desplazaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de él, fijando su mirada en las negras orbes del Uchiha esperando su respuesta, _– **si tu estas dispuesta, yo lo estoy aun mas, porque tu serás mi familia como yo seré la tuya, y mientras tu estés a mi lado no necesitare nada mas, porque eres lo único y lo que mas amo en esta vida mi "Hime".**

_Fin flash back_

.

.

.

–**Esa fue la primera vez que me llamaste "Hime" Sasuke-koi **– susurro despacito la Hyuga en el oído del Uchiha, –** también fue la primera vez que tu me llamaste Sasuke-koi… Hinata-hime **– respondió también él, en un susurro.

El día había transcurrido sin mas, y los dos se habían quedado dentro de su casa sin hacer mucho, solo compartiendo la soledad que resultaba ser la mas placentera, pues la vivían y compartían entre los dos, sin embargo esa noche que llegaba no iba a ser igual; al día siguiente se reunirían con el aún actual Hokague desde hacia mas de 40 años, que no era mas que su amigo de años, ese ojiazul que no era nadie mas que Uzumaki Naruto, el cual les había invitado a la cena que se celebraría por el compromiso de su nieta Uzumaki Akane, la cual era sumamente parecida a él. Pero el destino tenía deparado algo más; un ataque, un duro ataque a la aldea, algo que hacia muchísimos años no había ocurrido, de hecho desde el ataque de Pain cuando Akatsuki deseaba hacerse del Kyubi, nadie se había atrevido a atacarles.

Todo era un completo caos, gente huyendo despavorida por todos lados, dirigiéndose al resguardo en las cabezas de los Kages, y shinobis dando todo de si para proteger a los civiles y la villa; Sasuke decidió ayudar, ya que a pesar de su avanzada edad continuaba siendo realmente fuerte, sin embargo los shinobis que les atacaban también lo eran y llevaban ventaja por su juventud; de la nada varios kunais se dirigieron hacia él, y este no las había notado, sin embargo no llegaron a su destino pues se vieron interceptadas por una especie burbuja azul, que mostro al disiparse una larga cabellera blanca y unos opalinos ojos enmarcados por unas pronunciadas venas, el Uchiha había echo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para proteger la villa y sobre todo a la mujer que amaba, sin notar que a su vez la mujer que amaba había hecho lo mismo pero por protegerle a él; ambos al terminar todo y ver que no había pasado a mayores, se desvanecieron uno al lado del otro ya que tenían varias heridas y habían llegado a su límite, voltearon sus rostros hasta mirarse y con las pocas fuerzas que tenían, juntaron su manos entrelazándolas en un agarre que se mantendría hasta la eternidad.

Porque ellos eran Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Hinata dos seres que se amaban y se amarían eternamente, que habían compartido su soledad y que deseaban compartir también su muerte, para partir juntos tomados de las manos y con los ojos negros en los blancos y los blancos en los negros, deseando nunca separarse, porque al final de cuentas **– tu siempre has sido mi familia** – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo exhalando su ultimo aliento, mirándose fijamente y sonriendo abiertamente, porque seguirían compartiendo su soledad, incluso a través de la misma muerte.

.

.

.

_**Bueno aquí se termina este shot, si has llegado hasta aquí gracias por leer mi trabajo y espero que haya sido de su agrado y sea merecedor de un comentario; a favor o en contra, estará bien ya que solo así me daré cuenta de mis fallos y mis aciertos, por otro lado quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que me dejaron su comentario en MIRAME (el cual he decidido continuar) y en SOLO QUIERO VERTE, además de ofrecer una disculpa a estos últimos, porque por problemas técnicos (mi hermana menor) la historia se borro con todo y reviews T.T, espero no vuelva a ocurrir**_. **Sin más se despide de ustedes SUCKY y recuerden:**

"_**Mas vale vivir sin tenerte… a tenerte… y no desear Vivir" **_

_**Sayonara…**_


End file.
